The Scream
"The Scream" is the twelfth episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30. Synopsis The episode starts at Hefty's house where he and Joey exit to do their daily chores; they walk until they notice Smurfette, Acorn, and Papa Smurf and they ask, "What is going on?" Papa answers, "I need someone to gather some Smurf Roots for my potions." He has chosen Smurfette and Acorn, and they are excited. As they leave Acorn drops her bag - Joey picks it up and gives to her. She thanks him and goes off with Smurfette. But suddenly Joey starts feeling dizzy and heard a girl's voice saying, "H-h-HELP!!!", he is shocked and asks Papa and Hefty if they heard someone crying for help, but none of them heard what he did. They think he was just daydreaming, Hefty says, "And I thought only Dreamy could Smurf that," but Joey is sure it wasn't a dream and he really heard someone crying for help. It sounded like Acorn! Joey thinks. Later Smurfette and Acorn returned to the village to tell the bad news that they couldn't find any Smurfroot, then he realized some animals may have ate them and decided to go to Mother Nature to ask her if he can borrow a bag of Smurfroot seeds, not knowing about her, Joey asked "Who's Mother Nature?" Papa explain to him that she is an old friend and she is the nature's creator, then he left the village while he tell his little Smurfs to go gather some Sarsaparillas leaves for the village. While they were gathering Joey, Hefty and Handy saw Smurfette and Acorn talking to a Troll wearing sunglasses, they went and asked "Who's this guy?". They answer "This is Mr. Glam and he knows a good place where there is a bunch of Smurfroot growing!" In reply, he says "Now, now, it's nothing! after hearing the two of you have failed to find Smurfroot, so I couldn't turn my back, I'm not an ignorant and blind Troll!", they decided to go with Mr. Glam, when he bumps on Joey, he apologizes, as they leave, Hefty and Handy compliment how Mr. Glam is nice, but then Joey started to feel dizzy again and saw a vision of Acorn and Mr. Glam having a conversation saying "Don't think to run away from me and do everything I say!" While Acorn crying, "H-h-HELP!!!" Joey became shocked by seeing this, which Handy asked "What's wrong Joey? It looks like you saw a ghost!", he tells them he became dizzy and had a vision, about Mr. Glam is a bad guy and Acorn is in danger, but they didn't believe on him, thinking he is just having an hallucination, and claiming that Mr. Glam wouldn't do such a thing, but Joey knows it wasn't a hallucination because what he saw was real, then they went back to the village. Papa Smurf returns to the village after he planted the Smurfroot seeds which Mother Nature gave to him, Hefty and Handy tells Papa Smurf about a nice Troll with the name of Mr. Glam, which Papa Smurf became shocked and tells his little Smurfs that Mr. Glam is a wanted criminal, that is being searched by the Gnome Kingdom, then Smurfette returns and tells Papa and co' that while she was with Acorn and Mr. Glam, they were attacked by a Boarceros (a cross of Boar and Rhino) and got separated, Hefty and Handy realized that Joey was right and together the trio run for it. Meanwhile Acorn and Mr. Glam were walking until they arrive in a part of the forest where Acorn asked about why they stopped and he tells her "See that tree, there is a hole that is too small for me to pass, so, as you're in the right size, i want you to enter there and bring the treasures that is inside!", Acorn, afraid try to fly away, but Mr. Glam grabbed her leg and throws her on the ground. "Don't think to run away from me and do everything i say!" "H-h-HELP!!!" Acorn cried, just then Hefty, Handy and Joey came in time. Acorn took the distraction and flew away, angered for the Pussywillow Pixie had escaped, he blame the Smurfs, Hefty asked him about him being a criminal was true, which he answers and tell that he has a bounty for his head, and then he proceed to punish the Smurfs for let a pixie to escape, they fight against him, it was a hard fight, as Handy and Hefty were defeated by being thrown and hit against the tree, but Joey dodged and slapped his face with his Fast Sword Attack, which removed his sunglasses and becomes blinded by the sun, Joey then finish him by stomp on his head, knocking him out, later after Hefty and Handy recover conscience, they saw the unconscious Troll, when suddenly a group of Gnomes guards appeared and thanks them for bring Mr. Glam under arrest, and knowing Smurfs have no need for money, they rewarded them with some Smurfroots. Later at the Smurf Village, Smurfette and Acorn hug each other while crying and were so happy to see each other, and thanks Joey, Hefty and Handy for saving her, which Papa Smurf makes a celebration for them, later it became night and it was raining, at Hefty's house, while on bed, he tells Joey about what happened in this day, Joey having a vision from the future and how it came true, then he went to sleep, while Joey is a bit confused and want to know how he saw that vision, and went sleep as well. Meanwhile, a shadowy figure is flying through the forest until he lands and finds a gear. He says, "There it is! A Time Gear!" The lightning reveals a Goblin wearing green clothes; the episode ends with the screen becoming black. Trivia *During the fight against Mr. Glam, "In the Hall of the Mountain King" is playing in the background. Continuation *'Episode 11' -- "Stingle" *'Episode 13' -- "A Day with the Smurflings" Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles